Duelist Terminal: Christmas Special
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: It's that time of the year and our heroes must track down a poster for Quintin. Oh and did I mention that there is a reference to American Dad?


Duelist Terminal: Christmas Special

The New York Mall was filled with activity as last minute shoppers were grabbing up gifts like a crazed Twilight fan would go after disturbed people who actually didn't give two craps about Twilight. Anyways, Jerod, Durst, Betty and John were out Christmas shopping.

"Quintin wants us to grab him that special Yubel poster" Durst said. "It has to be in the Santa Sleigh competition."

"Right" Jerod said. "We'll take Betty's idea. Me, Betty and you will distract the mall cops and then John will steal the poster and we'll make a run for it. John, did you hear the plan? John?"

John had been staring at hot blonde girl that was on the other side of the mall. "Huh?"

Jerod slapped a Twilight fan across the face. "Look, do I need to become Stan Smith to make you guys hear me?" A moment later, Jerod had purchased a Stan Smith suit. "Alright. John, you can steal so you'll swipe the poster."

"What poster?"

"The poster Quintin wants."

"Who's Quintin?" Joh asked, scratching his head.

Jerod thought of something funny. "Um...I mean the poster that hot girl wants."

John smiled. "Oh. Okay then."

However, when they approached Santa's Sleigh, the poster was gone and all they saw was a elf dressed Flamerkid running away. "He stole it first" John pointed out.

Jerod gritted his teeth. "Not on my watch. Betty, hand me the pillow gun so I can make a reference to American Dad." He took the pillow gun from Betty. "Two hundred thread count, two hundred dead count." Then, Jerod was off likie lightning, catching up to Flamerkid. "Bang!" he cried.

Flamerkid fell down. "My leg! You shot my leg off!"

Jerod stopped. "I didn't shoot. Also, your leg is still there."

"Oh." An awkward moment was created, just like when John had realised he was the father of twin girls. But, that's a special for another time.

"Flamerkid, hand us that poster."

"Actually, it's EX Flamerkid, due to Santa taking away my name for the day."

"Whatever, Ex Flamerkid. Hand over the poster or we'll duel for it!"

"Fine. You OP jerk!"

Jerod 4000

Ex Flamerkid 4000

"I'll go first!" Jerod cried, drawing a card. "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200)! Using it's effect, I'll bring Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise to my spell and trap card zone."

"I thought Quintin got rid of that deck?" Durst asked.

"Nah. I took it out of the trash and gave it a few improvements."

Flamerkid scowled. "You done yet?"

Jerod set a facedown card. "I end my turn."

Ex Flamerkid drew a card. "Yohoho! I summon the tuner monster, OP Traveler (700/300). He travels the dimension of OP and allows me to turn back your turn by 1. That means every card you've played this turn is returned to your hand, like it never happend."

"Darn!"

"And next, I activated the Silver Bells spell card. This card allows me to special summon Pierce Musketeer (1700/1000) from my hand. And lastly, I tune level 3 OP Traveler to level 4 Pierce Musketeer to form a level 7 synchro summoned monster, Determined Daredevil (2400/2100). I attack directly for 2400 damage!" The determined warrior lept up and struck Jerod in the arm.

Jerod 1600

Ex Flamerkid 4000

Jerod drew another card. "Hmmm. I resummon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus and I choose to bring out my Emerlad Tortoise from my hand to my spell and trap card zone. And then, I'll play this spell card called Crystal Shotgun. This equips to Sapphire Pegasus. Not only does it raise it's attack power by 600, but, it also switches the battle position of your monster to defense position." Sapphire Pegasus' attack rose to 2400, while Determined Daredevil switched it's battle position.

"You had higher attack and you switched my monster's battle position? Why?"

"Because of this. The spell card, M-Force! This spell gives my Sapphire Pegasus an extra 500 attack, making it at 2900. Also, my monster can spear through your monster's defense this turn."

"Grrrrrr!" Ex Flamerkid growled.

"Dobn't growl at me" Jerod ordered. "After all, aren't you Santa's little helper?"

"You Bas...!"

"Yeah, that's my last name. I attack your Determined Daredevil with Sapphire Pegasus! Sapphire Pegasus shot a blue energy from it's horn.

Jerod 1600

Ex Flamerkid 3200

"My daredevil can't be destroyed by battle with a monster that has higher attack" Ex Flamerkid pointed out. "And now, your monster is destroyed due to it's second effect!"

Jerod was quick to respond. "I use the second effect of my card, Crystal Shotgun! By getting rid of Emerald Tortoise, I can negate your monster's effect and destroy it!" The shotgun fired Emerlad Tortoise at Determined Daredevil, cancelling his ability and destroying him. "My turn is done."

Ex Flamerkid drew a card. "Okay, I can summon Cliff the Trap Remover (1200/1000) in defense position and end my turn."

Jerod drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Determined Daredevil. Next, I play Revival Gem. This spell card revives my Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, however during the end phase, all of my monsters will get destroyed. Not that it matters. Sapphire Pegasus will destroy your Cliff!" The Pegasus being blasted Cliff away. "And Daredevil and Emerald Tortoise will attack directly for 2400 and 800, which totals to a grand slam of 3200 lifepoint damage!"

Jerod 1600

Ex Flamerkid 0

"I won" Jerod said. "Now, hand over the poster."

"Fine." Ex Flamerkid handed over the poster to Jerod, who opened it up.

"Hey, this isn't the right poster!" Jerod exclaimed.

"I think it is" John said from behind him. "That lady is smoking!"

"John, Quintin wants the Yubel poster, so we'll get it for him."

"Okay." John chased the running Ex Flamerkid and kicked him in the shin. "Let's run for it."

"Okay" Jerod said. "But, let's tell Durst and Betty. They are our friends and we don't want themto end up taking the blame because we didn't tell them to run for it. That isn't how we do things."

"We would never do that to a friend" John agreed. "Not after that last time at school."

"We said we wouldn't talk about that" Jerod said quickly. "Why do you think we left Swilley in the parking lot?"

Meanwhile, in the parking lot...

Swilley was running from the cops. "I said I didn't kick that kid in the shin!"

"You liar! We saw you "helping him up". That clearly makes you the suspect!"

"My friends will come to save me!" Swilley yelled.

Two hours later...

"My friends will be here any second!" Swilley yelled at the sky before a cop tackled him.

**Oh, the childhood memories. lol. Good times, good times. The event at the end is a dramatized version of an actual event that happend a few years back at school. Except that the characters are different and there were no cops. Anyways, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
